Sombral
by Gwen Row
Summary: OS/ "Non. Non, c'était bien plus que ça. C'était malsain."


**SOMBRAL**

* * *

><p>Elle s'assoit sur un tabouret au bord du comptoir et alors ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Elle voudrait croire que là, elle flotte un peu. Que tout ça pèse un peu moins lourd sur ses épaules voûtées et si frêles. Il n'y a qu'au comptoir qu'on a cette sensation. Echapper à la gravité. Et pour ça elle est prête à se mêler à ces hommes qui parlent fort et sentent l'alcool. Elle est tellement différente de tous ces gens autour d'elle. On pourrait presque croire qu'elle s'est perdue. Trop douce et trop belle pour cet endroit. Une fausse note dans le ballet des éclopés qui se joue sous ses yeux. Rien de plus. Juste une fausse note. Juste une erreur.<p>

Quand elle est entrée, tous les regards se sont tournés vers elle. Les conversations se sont tues un instant et le silence s'est abattu dans la salle bondée du petit troquet. Comme une chape de plomb. Alors pendant une volée de secondes, elle a hésité à franchir le seuil. Parce qu'en poussant le battant de bois abîmé, c'était exactement à ça qu'elle voulait échapper, cette chape de plomb qui l'empêche de respirer. Qui l'écrase. Peut-être est-ce pour la même raison que tous ces gens sont là, qu'ils s'accrochent aux planches poisseuses d'alcool du bar. Ici au moins ils s'élèvent un peu. Ou plutôt ils ne tombent pas. Ils remontent à la surface et pendant quelques instants, ils ne tombent pas. Parce que pendant quelques instants, le poids de la vie semble moins lourd et s'envole. Oh c'est un jeu de dupes. Et ils savent tous que la chute n'en sera que plus douloureuse. Mais quel prix n'est-on pas prêt à payer pour une simple bouffée d'air ? Juste respirer. Reprendre son souffle avant de sombrer à nouveau.

Noyée au milieu de cette foule et de son bourdonnement sourd, Fleur se dit que ce soir, elle se brûlerait bien les ailes, elle aussi. Pour voir. Goûter à la sensation que procure le fait de quitter le sol et sa pesanteur insolente. Et tant pis pour demain ! … Pour ce que demain a à lui offrir de toute façon …

* * *

><p>Du coin de l'œil, elle observe ces hommes négligés dont les vêtements sentent la poussière et l'alcool. D'une certaine manière ils la fascinent. Ils ont cette insouciance que seuls ont les enfants et les ivrognes. Leurs regards un peu vagues pleins d'aplomb et de culot lui arrachent une grimace teintée de dépit et de répulsion. Le type assis à coté d'elle, vacillant sur son tabouret, lève son verre dans sa direction. Il a pour elle un clin d'œil enjôleur avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Troublée, elle détourne ses yeux délavés et fait jouer ses doigts dans les rainures du bois vernis.<p>

– Qu'est-ce que ce sera ma belle ?, fait la tenancière, une petite femme trapue à la voix masculine et éraillée.

La jeune femme, prise au dépourvu, hésite et semble interroger son interlocutrice du regard. Elle jette une œillade à l'homme qui se tient à côté d'elle et que la situation semble amuser au plus haut point.

– La même chose, avance-t-elle timidement, d'une voix un peu enrouée, comme si elle craignait que la réponse ne fût pas la bonne.

– Tu sais ce que c'est au moins, petite ?

– Peu importe, tranche-t-elle en balayant la question d'un mouvement du poignet.

La gérante lève un sourcil perplexe mais s'exécute pourtant. À peine a-t-elle le verre posé devant elle, que Fleur s'en empare et y trempe le bout des lèvres. Elle touche à peine au liquide ambré et se met immédiatement à tousser. Cette toux sèche si caractéristique de ceux qui ne boivent jamais. Tellement pathétique.

* * *

><p>– Chagrin d'amour ?, raille l'ivrogne un peu trop entreprenant en se rapprochant d'elle, assez près pour s'elle sente son haleine contre son cou.<p>

– Un autre, s'il vous plait, esquive-t-elle en se raccrochant à la présence de la patronne.

En réalité elle n'en a pas envie. De grosses larmes brillent dans ses yeux éteints et quelque chose en elle lui crie de partir en courant. Mais elle hait cette faiblesse encore plus que cet endroit. Et c'est pour se punir, pour faire taire cette maudite voix qu'elle s'oblige à boire cette liqueur infâme qui lui donne envie de vomir.

Elle ne parvient même plus à soutenir la vue de ce liquide qui ondoie dans le verre en face d'elle. Alors elle se retourne pour contempler la salle à laquelle elle tournait le dos. C'est incroyable de voir à quel point un endroit peut changer en fonction des heures, en fonction du temps. Des gens qui le font vivre. Quelques mois auparavant, elle avait poussé cette même porte avec sa sœur, Gabrielle. Le soleil harassait les passants du Chemin de Traverse, les poussant à chercher un peu de fraicheur à l'intérieur des cafés. Elles s'étaient installées à une petite table, toutes les deux, près de la baie vitrée et Fleur avait ri devant l'émerveillement perpétuel de sa jeune sœur. La nuit, cette nuit, ce même petit bistrot prend des allures de bouge sinistre. Il n'est rien d'autre que le refuge de tous les mal-aimés, de tous les parias. Et assise parmi eux, le teint cireux, les cheveux en désordre et les yeux cerclés de marques violacées, Fleur se dit qu'elle n'est finalement pas une fausse note dans ce spectacle désolant.

La terre, la boue qu'elle cherche tant à fuir la rattrapent. Elle ne sait que s'enliser, sombrer, elle aussi. Tout doucement, inexorablement. Chaque seconde de plus à respirer est une torture. Ici ou ailleurs, qu'importe ? L'enfer est partout le même.

* * *

><p>– Il est un peu trop tôt pour ça, tu ne crois pas ?, fait une voix douce au dessus de son épaule.<p>

Le ton est si tendre qu'elle tressaille tant il est incongru dans un tel lieu. Elle se retourne vivement et le voit esquisser un demi-sourire navré. Mais elle ne sait pas comment l'interpréter. Navré de l'avoir surprise ? Navré de voir l'image pitoyable qu'elle lui revoie ? Peut-être un peu des deux …

– Il est trop tard pour moi.

Il darde sur elle un regard brûlant. Attendri. Pourtant elle n'y décèle pas cette compassion feinte qu'ont tous les autres et qu'elle déteste tant. Ses beaux yeux bleu marine expriment quelque chose d'incroyablement doux et d'un peu troublant. Insondables. Mais les siens à elle glissent sur les larges cicatrices qui barrent sa joue gauche et son nez. Elle retient un frisson mais c'est tout sauf de la peur. Elle se radoucit un peu.

– Que fais-tu ici, Bill ?

– Je pourrais te retourner la question. C'est bien le dernier endroit où je m'attendais à te voir, fait-il sans une once de reproche en prenant place à côté d'elle.

– Les temps changent …

– Où étais-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis que Gringott's a été détruite …

– Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre Weasley, se renfrogne-t-elle. Je te connais à peine. Nous étions collègues … et la banque n'existe plus. Je ne voulais plus repenser à tout ça, je suis partie. C'est tout.

– On s'est inquiété, contre-t-il. Certains ont pensé que tu étais morte …

– Quelle différence ?, souffle-t-elle, abandonnant toute combattivité.

Elle détourne son regard désabusé. Il sent son désarroi et son extrême lassitude. Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Il voit la flamme de vie vaciller dangereusement dans ses yeux, elle est épuisée. Mais Merlin, qu'elle est belle ! Que lui est-il donc arrivé ? Qu'a-t-elle vu qui puisse la ronger à ce point ? La détruire. Ses joues marquées du sillon des larmes qui ont séché le révoltent. Il a envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui jusqu'à lui briser les côtes. Il a envie de se ruer dehors avec elle, de courir sous la pluie. Et l'éloigner d'ici sans plus jamais lâcher sa main. Mais il a peur qu'elle se brise en mille morceaux s'il ose ne serait-ce que l'effleurer.

* * *

><p>D'une main qui tremble déjà de révulsion, elle approche encore une fois le verre de ses lèvres. Mais celle de Bill se pose sur la sienne et l'abaisse lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le socle de la table.<p>

– Arrête ça, Fleur, l'implore-t-il presque.

– Quoi « ça » ?

– Combien tu en as bu ?

– Oh fous-moi la paix Bill !, s'emporte-t-elle.

Elle veut reprendre son verre, mais il est plus rapide. Il le lui arrache presque des mains et en boit le contenu d'un trait. C'est à peine s'il grimace. Une seconde elle demeure incrédule. Quelque part, elle s'étonne qu'il puisse boire un breuvage aussi écœurant. Mais elle se reprend bien vite, furieuse.

– J'imagine que tu te trouves très malin ? Un autre s'il vous plait !, crie-t-elle à l'adresse de la patronne.

– Ne fais pas ça, siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

– Je vais le faire Weasley. Et tu vas me laisser le faire parce que tu sais, tu vas te lasser bien avant moi. Alors tu vas partir maintenant, ça t'évitera de perdre davantage de temps.

– Ça suffit, fait-il d'un ton calme.

Il laisse tomber quelques mornilles sur le comptoir et s'excuse auprès de la gérante. D'une poigne puissante, il emprisonne le bras de la jeune femme et commence à la trainer dehors de force. Elle a beau se débattre, la lutte est inégale. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'extérieur qu'il la laisse se dégager. Ses yeux d'ordinaire si pâles s'assombrissent. Mais il reste de marbre et soutient son regard. La situation lui échappe. Encore. Elle déteste ça. Sa respiration s'accélère et les larmes commencent à embuer sa vue. L'homme en face d'elle sent sa détermination chanceler face à son désespoir. Il fait un pas vers elle et il voit sa poitrine se soulever trop rapidement au rythme erratique de son cœur.

– Ne me touche pas !, aboie-t-elle.

Il se fige.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y aurais pas droit moi aussi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas oublier ?, éclate-t-elle, laissant ruisseler ses larmes le long de son visage si pâle.

– Ça ne résout rien Fleur, ça n'a jamais rien résolu.

– Pour eux ça marche ! Tous ces types à l'intérieur, ils … pour eux ça marche., achève-t-elle dans un souffle.

– C'est faux, et tu le sais.

– Je n'arrive plus à vivre, Bill. C'est trop dur, bégaie-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

– Viens.

Il entrelace doucement ses doigts aux siens et elle se laisse faire. Fermement agrippée à sa main, elle se laisse guider le long du Chemin de Traverse. Le contact de la paume contre sa peau glacée lui fait du bien. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle plus ressenti cette chaleur. Si douce. Si rassurante. Tout à coup, la nuit ne lui fait plus aussi peur.

* * *

><p>Marchant au hasard, ils s'éloignent de l'artère principale. Bill garde son regard vrillé sur la jeune femme. Elle semble un peu plus paisible. Pourtant tout son être irradie de douleur, de chagrin, il le voit bien. Mais il ne peut se résoudre à briser le silence. Il sent que c'est à elle de le faire. Alors il attend qu'elle soit prête. Il pourrait tenir sa petite main dans la sienne toute la nuit s'il le faut.<p>

Arrivés à l'arrière d'une animalerie, elle se fige. Ses doigts ses crispent et il la sent retenir son souffle. Inquiet, il passe de son visage tendu par la peur à l'endroit qu'elle ne quitte pas des yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, gémit-elle.

– Tu peux le voir ?

– Bill, qu'est-ce que c'est ?, fait-elle, le suppliant presque.

– Un Sombral.

Ça sonne comme un glas. Ce simple mot déclenche en elle une série de frissons glacés. Et au regard que lui adresse le jeune homme, elle sait qu'il a compris. Et elle sait qu'elle lui doit une explication.

– J'imagine que tu te demande qui c'était, murmure-t-elle.

– De quoi est-ce que … ?

– Je t'en prie Bill, nous savons tous les deux que seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent voir ces créatures.

– Tu n'es pas obligée de …

– C'était ma sœur, le coupe-t-elle. Gabrielle.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il en ancrant ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Et elle sait qu'il l'est réellement.

– Oui … Moi aussi.

– Fleur …, souffle-t-il. Mais son regard meurtri le dissuade d'en dire plus.

– J'ai toujours voulu les voir, avoue-t-elle. Je trouvais ça injuste, tu comprends ? C'était comme si on m'interdisait de savoir. Et il y a des jours où j'espérais que … tu sais … Pour pouvoir les voir.

– C'était de la curiosité Fleur, de la simple curiosité.

– Non. Non, c'était bien plus que ça. C'était malsain. Je ne veux plus les voir Bill !, gémit-elle en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains tremblantes.

Doucement, il s'empare de chacun de ses poignets et les baisse avec lenteur. Leurs visages sont si proches qu'elle sent son souffle contre ses joues baignées de larmes. Leurs nez se frôleraient presque. Il relève son menton pour que leurs regards soient bien en face l'un de l'autre. Une seconde, elle perd pied dans l'océan sombre du sien.

– Tu veux rentrer ?

Elle hoche vivement la tête de gauche à droite. Pour aller où ? Tout doucement, elle lâche sa main et s'avance de l'ombre aux grands yeux blancs qui souffle des panaches vaporeux par les naseaux. Etrangement, elle n'a pas peur. Et elle sait que Bill est juste là, elle entend ses pas derrière son épaule.

– Il a l'air si calme. Si noble …

Elle détaille chaque parcelle de son corps squelettique. Ses longues ailes sombres repliées le long de ses flancs musculeux. La crête saillante de son épine dorsale. Ses immenses yeux blancs, comme vides qui dévorent sa tête anguleuse et émaciée de dragon paisible. Le cheval majestueux semble la jauger aussi, avec déférence. Fleur ne parvient pas à soutenir le regard d'opale de l'animal. Les larmes recommencent à briller dans ses yeux brûlants.

– Fleur ?, appelle le jeune homme, inquiet.

– Il me rappelle à elle, à Gabrielle.

– Je sais, murmure-t-il en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Il la sent frissonner.

– Tu as froid ?, s'enquit-il aussitôt.

– Un peu, avoue-t-elle à mi voix.

Il retire sa veste en cuir usée et la dépose sur ses épaules qu'il frictionne doucement pour lui procurer un peu de chaleur. Elle baisse les yeux sur ses avants bras et se crispe, le souffle coupé. D'innombrables cicatrices zèbrent sa peau. Les marques luisent faiblement sous la lune et semblent lacérer sa chair une seconde fois. Il voit son trouble et rabat vivement les manches de son t-shirt.

– Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te … C'est répugnant, je sais. … Je … je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Déjà il fait mine de s'éloigner. Et déjà elle se sent terriblement seule. Son absence laisse un vide glacé. Elle a si froid. Elle regarde ses cheveux flamboyants et trop longs caresser ses larges épaules à mesure que l'obscurité l'engloutit. Et elle a l'horrible sensation qu'elle le perd. Lui aussi.

– Attend !

Il se retourne à la seconde. Comme s'il n'attendait que cela. Lui aussi. Ils avancent tous deux et se figent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Indécis. De ses doigts hésitants, elle saisit la main tailladée du jeune homme. Il se laisse faire. Doucement, elle y glisse sa joue. Alors il enroule son bras autour de sa taille et l'attire contre lui. Il sent le vieux cuir et la pluie.

Et enfin, elle remonte à la surface.


End file.
